Terrans
Since the decades after learning of the Transformers and their war here on Earth, the Terran faction as a whole is slowly regaining control of its own destiny. The Terrans have been caught in the middle of a raging war with little respite since 1984. The balance of power has shifted back and forth and by 2022, the war has taken a heavy toll on the planet. The United Nations of this time has rebuilt itself from its full collapse in the 2011's. In 2023, Spike Witwicky replaced Charles Lovecraft as Secretary General of the United Nations. A stalwart defender of the planet, he is committed to leading his people to the end of this war. However, the planet is still zoned, and it's unlikely that this will be resolved in any short order. The United States and Canada are pro-Autobot and have given the most funding to the UN-controlled EDC (Earth Defense Command) which is under the leadership of General Michael Briar (see EDC). This organization provides the Terran defenders with a hold on their planet and is needed to support the Autobot troops stationed on Earth at both Metroplex and in Africa's Autobase. Once included in this alliance was the colony on Mars, whose ownership was transferred to Bryant Enterprises, but it was destroyed in the Decepticons' attempt to blockade Earth in 2019. Soon after, Copernicus, a huge space station, was built in orbit around Earth and provides the Terrans with their only route to the stars. Africa, once annexed by the Decepticon Empire, was liberated, but the Decepticons soon returned. Its people retain a burning hatred of the Decepticons who betrayed, enslaved, and ruined their lands. Early in 2022, Galvatron once again attempted to cyberform Africa by releasing a techno-virus to convert the continent, but it raged out of control and now covers most of the surface of Africa. When or how it will be stopped is hard to tell. The Autobots and the other Terrans aided in the relief efforts and are now well regarded, though the African peoples still tend to keep to themselves. After years of neutrality, the European Union's President Nate Welborne announced in 2016 that it was entering a mutual protection pact with Mexico and the Militants' ruling government there. With the Neutrality Act of 2016, the EU would attack any hostile Autobot or Decepticon. The South American nations followed suit unanimously, signing into effect a tighter Militant control on their part of the world. However, with the constant protection of European holdings by the Autobots, their attitude towards the Autobots changed back to one of neutrality by the early 2020's. Asia, China, Australia, and Japan were all under the control of the Militants until 2010 when it was discovered that the smallpox plague that allowed the Militants to rise to power was engineered by the Militants themselves. Most of these countries are still in disarray after the power vacuum caused by most of their leaders' deaths due to assassination and smallpox; however, Japan has slowly started to recover and is rumored to be swinging towards the United States and the Autobots for defense and funding. The Militants picked up the pieces of their attempt at an empire and settled in Mexico where Chikome-Ollin won the election for their president under the Militant political party. It's safe to say the Militants will be the United States' neighbors for quite some time. There are plenty of positions needed for humans in this changed world. From civilians to diplomats, from soldiers to taxi drivers, most anyone can be used in a world that has not changed much since 1998, with the exception of devices such as holocrystals, handheld computers, and a worldwide credit system. What you want to be on Earth is really up for you to decide. Category:Races